


[Podfic] I Just Can't Wait To Be Clean

by miss_marina95



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Warped Tour, horrible singing, mangling of disney songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary:  Spencer just wants a shower, but everyone else on the Warped Tour seems to prefer singing, for some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Just Can't Wait To Be Clean

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Just Can't Wait To Be Clean](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53816) by theficisalie. 



> Originally posted [here](http://miss-marina95.livejournal.com/5338.html) on my livejournal.

coverartist: miss_marina95

Length: 00:08:26

Links: Download (right-click, save): [ MP3 ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/mp3/%5bBandom%5d%20I%20Just%20Can%27t%20Wait%20To%20Be%20Clean.mp3) or [ M4B ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/m4b/%5bBandom%5d%20I%20Just%20Can%27t%20Wait%20To%20Be%20Clean.m4b)

Or

Download from Audiofic Archive: [ MP3 ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/i-just-cant-wait-to-be-clean) or [ M4B ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/i-just-cant-wait-to-be-clean-audiobook)

Streaming available through MP3! Much love to paraka for hosting!


End file.
